All Your Life
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Basically it's Blam set to one of my favorite The Band Perry songs: All Your Life.
1. Jar of dirt

**A/N:** The Band Perry inspired this one obviously. Nothing epic really. A three parted, extending the songfic idea. Needed some much needed Blam in my life that wasn't so angsty. Hope you enjoy! Don't worry. No one is going to die.

**Chapter One: Jar of dirt:**

_Would you walk to the edge of the ocean  
__Just to fill my jar with sand  
__Just in case I get the notion  
To let it run through my hand  
Let it run through my hand…_

"Dude!"

Blaine smiled at the sound of familiar voice. "Sammy!"

Blaine wasn't hesitant to take his best boy in his arms. It was the longest week ever! Sam went to the beach with his family while Blaine was left behind to the company of the one Tina Cohen Chang.

"Man, I've missed you." Blaine admitted.

"Me too." Sam returned when they parted but he kept Blaine in arm's length.

"Did you have fun?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it was a blast. I wish you could've gone." Sam confessed. He loved being with his family and all but he'd enjoyed it more with his number one bro there.

"Maybe next time." Blaine thought of inviting himself along but considering it was a family thing, he figured it was best to let Sam have some time with his family since he rarely got to see them these days.

"That'd be neat." Sam agreed. "Just the two of us. The sand, the water…"

Of course, the image of Sammy half naked on the beach with a margarita in his hands sounded like the best Jimmy Buffet song that was ever written. He kept this to himself as Sam continued on to list what was so awesome about the beach.

"I got you something."

"You didn't have to do that." Blaine gushed.

"C'mon, I bet'cha dyin' to know what it is." played Sam. "Resistance is very futile."

It really was when Sam was concerned.

Blaine caved in and Sam smirked only to bring out a jar. However, it wasn't just any jar.

"You got me a jar of dirt?" Blaine blinked.

There In Sam's free hand was said jar of dirt.

"Am I suppose to guess what's inside it?" Blaine joked, using his best Captain Jack Sparrow voice. Sammy was really rubbing off on him with the impressions.

Sam sighed. "If you don't like it…"

"No, I like it. I do." Blaine just didn't grasp the concept of it. Sam's methods were hard to understand sometimes. He had his own way about him which made it easier to fall even more head over heels in love with him.

"I love, it I really do." Blaine tried.

"No, you don't." Sam sounded heart broken.

"Sam, whatever you give me I love." Blaine promised. "It's the best jar of dirt ever."

"Really?" Sam eyes lit up again.

"Yes."

"It's from the shore line," Sam explained. "What I wanted to show you is that there is a bigger world out there then this crummy little town." He paused to add. "That's the best part about small rivers or streams, they always lead to the ocean."

Blaine felt the tears coming. He blinked them back quickly. He's been so lost lately, thinking he'd wind up stuck here, but here was Sam trying to prove him wrong, like he always did. There was more than Ohio, more than Kurt. Sam was the best friend he'd could ever ask for. He just wished for more.

"C'mere." Sam urged him and without a warning pulled him outside.

He opened Blaine's other hand while he went to open up the jar of dirt he held. Well, technically, it was a jar of sand but whatever. Jar of dirt sounded cooler due thanks to Pirates of the Caribbean. So, Jar of dir it was dubbed.

Sammy scooped some of the sand up to let it rain over Blaine's hand. It ran through his fingers. He smiled when Blaine closed his eyes.

Blaine saw himself on the beach, with Sam, holding his hand.

**TBC… **


	2. Fireflies

**Chapter Two: Fireflies: **

…_Well, I don't want the whole world  
__The sun, the moon, and all their light  
__I just want to be the only girl  
__You love all your life  
You love all your life  
_

_Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies  
Yeah, put them in a lamp to light my world  
All dressed up in a tux and bowtie  
Hand deliver to a lonely girl  
To a lonely lonely girl…_

The invite told him to meet Sam out in the backyard. So, here he was. The yard was vacant except for a white picket fence.

"Sam," Blaine ventured.

Sam came out of the shadows. He was all tuxed up with that blonde hair swept back with gel to reveal those green eyes of his. Blaine could drown in those emerald pools if Sam let him. Actually, he didn't have to. Blaine was all ready suffocating. He found it hard to breath. Sam made him catch his breath.

"What's the occasion?" teased Blaine.

Sammy laughed. "I love the way you tease." he slightly sang out. It came from watching Les Mis with Blaine one too many times.

"Let's see, it's not my birthday, and it's certainly not our anniversary of any kind." Blaine tried to the bit of disappointment but failed miserably.

"Does it have to be?" Sam questioned.

"Why else would you be pulling a Justin Timberlake?"

Sam gave him that crooked little grin of his. "Can't I just celebrate you?"

"Has Tina been making you watch Twilight again?" Blaine joked.

"No," Sam promised. "I mean it." he pressed on. "You're amazing Blaine."

It's been awhile since someone had told him that. He almost forgot.

"Here," Sam unfolded his right hand from behind his back.

Blaine smiled at the sight of a mason jar filled with fireflies. "I'm sensing a jar theme here."

"I'd say it's more of a Blaine Theme."

"Oh, well, how original." Blaine remarked.

"One of a kind." agreed Sam. "These are for you."

Sam passed the jar over to him. Blaine took it and when he did their finger tips brushed along each other. A static jolt was exchanged. It made Sam catch Blaine's gaze into his. Blaine felt. Sam did too. There was a tiny difference. Sam's always knew something was there. Sam was just starting to realizing it. It was he was doing this all for Blaine. This was what he did to woo a girl. He was just finding this all a little overwhelming because he never thought he be falling madly in love with his best friend.

"Thank you."

"It's just a little light."

Sammy had no idea that he didn't have to give him a jar of lightening bugs. To Blaine, he was the light in his utter darkness. Sam Evans was the hope at the end of a long stretch of tunnel.

Blaine went to unscrew the lid.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch." As Blaine opened it the bugs came out in a whirl wind. They were so bright, washing over them like little spot lights.

"Awesome." Sam complimented.

Why did he suddenly feel like Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid? Kiss The Girl was playing in the back of his mind, though the voices in his head exchanged girl for boy.

Sam, of course didn't listen to the voices in his head, and went on to regret not taking the leap of faith to kiss Blaine right then and there.

**TBC… **


	3. All your life

**A/N: **The mere thought of Darren singing any sort of country song puts me into a happy place. Le sigh. Anyway, this is it. Last chapter!

**Chapter Three: All your life: **

**"…_Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life…"_**

Blaine was currently in his room with a guitar in hand. He strummed along mindlessly. No matter what cover he choose to sing to calm his nerves, they all went back to Sammy. One in particular:

"…_**Lately I've been writing desperate love songs  
**__**Mostly I sing them to the walls,  
You could be the center piece of my obsession  
If you would notice me, I  
Ohh yeah…"**_

When had Sam become the center of his universe? He'd like to blame the moment that the infamous breakup between him and Kurt. Yet, his heart said that it was way before that. Sam was always there when Kurt wasn't.

The hair, the lips, the impressions. The fact that Sam was a gentleman, gave him all good reasons to be madly in love with him. Blaine figured this was why they called it a crush because one fell awful hard and it hurt like a bitch when the one in mind hadn't a clue.

Blaine could change that. He could be the one to speak first. The one to finally admit what he's only said to a select few. All though, according to everyone else it really wasn't a secret. Sammy was the only one who didn't see Blaine the way he wanted to be seen.

This was why he liked Les Mis. He got Eponine's pain. Blaine didn't like the concept of dying in Sam's arms, confessing how he felt all this time. That would mean it'd be too late. He's had nightmares. It made him bolt up at night, calling for Sammy, and there was just no one there but air.

Blaine didn't want much. All he wanted Sam to notice him, to grow old with him.

"…_**Well I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only boy  
You love all your lifeYou love all your life…" **_

Blaine was so lost into the song, that he didn't even notice that Sammy was there in the door frame. Until he made his presence known by joining him.

"…_**You love all your life  
LifeYeah…" **_

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sammy, I'd ask how long you've been there, but… Uh."

"I like that song." Sam started.

Blaine sighed. It was that now or never moment which he couldn't pass up. "I like you."

Sammy blinked. "What?"

"There, I said it. You heard me. Please, don't make me say it again." Blaine pleaded as tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I can't take it back."

"Do you want to take it back?"

"Sam, I don't want to freak you out, or hate me."

"I couldn't do either of those things. I'm flattered though."

"God, I don't want you to flattered!" Blaine blurted out as he put his instrument aside to push himself off the bed.

"I know,"

"Do you?"

Sam weaved his hand through his hair. "I think so."

"You think?"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Sam asked him. "It's not. I like you too Blaine. I mean, we're talking more than platonic here!" he gestured between them. "We're both guys."

"And."

"I've never done this before. Hell, before you I didn't think it was even possible to muster up feelings for another dude."

"There's a first time for everything." he joked.

Sam sighed. "So, what do we do?"

The answer that Blaine gave him nearly knocked him over.

Blaine kissed him.

If anyone was to make the first move, he'd thought, he'd be the one. It was over powering at first. A mixture of uncertainty and passion. Needless to say, it took his breath away.

Blaine parted from him. To his astonishment, they were both still there. He wasn't struck by lightening. The world did not come to a crashing holt. The only questioned remained was where did they go from here?

Sam put it best: "We'll figure it out from here." he said, and instead of going to kiss him again, he entangled his fingers with his.

**END**


End file.
